khtrlfandomcom-20200216-history
The House of Many Doors
It is currently not known how doors can be opened to the House of Many Doors. The House *A vast, flying scarlet mansion in a scarlet realm. Space in the House of Many Doors dilates and contracts to ease the passage of individuals within it. *The House of Many Doors contains a study and library, a grand hall, a kitchen and larder, dozens of bedrooms, and a bath. *Resources in the House of Many Doors are limited and must be brought in from outside. *Objects produced by the House find their way back to their places within the House. *The House sometimes changes shape. It does this in a manner suggesting it may have some awareness of entities within it. *Due to a recent, monolithic effort, the Mistress cannot presently open doors to new locations. * The chalk compressed from the Mistress's foot is all but consumed. According to the Majordomo, it is unlikely to be in abundance for some time yet. * A low, deep voice groaning the word "Lurker" could be heard throughout the whole of the House at one point. Residents *The Outsider Mistress lurks in the Isolate Chamber. She is encased in a pearlescent veil of solid shell, draping her once-articulated physical form. Nothing is known of her save that she is evidently capable of moving curses between individuals and that the House is an extension of her Self. *The Majordomo, an eerie, disconnected male human claiming to bear innumerable curses. Though he makes this claim, he does not seem willing to exchange curses with others. He moves as might an automaton or puppet. He is presently garbed as would be a decorated noble or warrior from a time long past, recovered from death, younger than he once was. *The Stone Merchant, name unknown. Called "Vaco". He claims to be from Bel Moro and seeks coins of gold and silver. The finery he wears is unusually clean and well-maintained. He now confesses he eats the wealth he seeks, for if he does not, he will die. He openly scavenges ruins, unconcerned for his own wellbeing. * The animate cadaver of Nuisa serves as Vaco's hands. It is suspected that she is either mindless or the thing animating her has the mind of a child. *Ereshkibure "Kip" Ayametum Hanud, a dwarf-taught engineer and supplemental technician to Mardoonas. Also young, and somewhat uncomfortable around other peshqil. Like Mardoonas, named Hanud for his rapidity of thought. Very eager to please. Comfortable around firearms. **Ereshkibure died in an explosion. *"Xho", a Rén Empty Self and alchemist. He is withdrawn and wears red-lensed spectacles to account for a curious disability of the eye. Has declared his own kind to be "a belligerent race". Claims to harbor no curse. *Mardoonas Enundaranna Shalmanessar Hanud - a wunderkind calculator, responsible for the development of the beacon rods the expedition carried. Extremely young, easily distracted, brilliant. Crippled in a fall from a very tall cliff, Mardoonas is presently the only engineer of any sort in the House. He has also learned a great deal regarding probabilistic dimensional theory from his time in this place. *A Bad Feeling lifts the hackles of individuals spending too much time in the larder. It may be associated with... someone. *36 Mummies have recently been moved into their own room. As a result of the move, their room has become separate from but located within the House; doors which join to other rooms tesselate slightly into doors leading to the Watchers' chamber. Accordingly their space has become strange and slightly self-aware. *Mardoonas Enundaranna Shalmanessar Hanud - a wunderkind calculator, responsible for the development of the beacon rods the expedition carried. Extremely young, easily distracted, brilliant. Crippled in a fall from a very tall cliff, Mardoonas is presently the only engineer of any sort in the House. He has also learned a great deal regarding probabilistic dimensional theory from his time in this place. *Yulia, the Witch of Crows - an extraordinarily pale, tall elfin woman with candy-red hair and blazing orange eyes. An unknown quantity for the party. *Mag-Mahulu Ravahadra - a Scrivener and arcanist. Rava and Yulia have an unusual relationship, being both divas. * Unfortunately, the party has brought Belleroz with them into the House of Many Doors. Silence will be a rare commodity for those seeking to recuperate. Belleroz is "filling in" for the Majordomo and plies an unusual merchant trade.